


love is (a bright idea)

by chthonicheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children's Library, Cute Kids, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: "Wow. You weren't kidding about being wild for dinosaurs, huh?" Buck asks.He giggles again. “I’m not the kind of kid who jokes about dinosaurs, Buck,” the kid replies, with far too much conviction for a child his age. Or relative age, really.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 427
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	love is (a bright idea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comedicdrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicdrama/gifts).



> sorry for falling off the earth in terms of my buddie fics! life has been a whirlwind lately and it's been a bit since i've been active in two fandoms at once. but i did miss writing these two idiots, so i'm happy i finally have something finished to post for them! 
> 
> this was written for the 9-1-1 discord gift exchange! 
> 
> i love writing meet-cutes (they're pretty much my favorte lol) so this was a super fun exercise in that. i hope you guys enjoy! please let me know what you thought if you read it. 
> 
> thanks to ari for beta'ing!! 
> 
> im throwing this up before an appointment so if anything is wonky looking i'll fix it when i get back!! TwT sorry!

Buck immediately notices him. 

It’s hard _not_ to notice him, honestly. 

The man’s all solid, muscular lines, broad shoulders highlighted by the equally charming and disarming smile that’s on his face. Buck notices his stupidly attractive, distracting face with his floofy hair second, which makes Buck get struck by the urge to run his fingers through the soft-looking strands. There’s an adorable kid standing next to him who’s using a pair of blue crutches with dinosaurs and superheroes plastered all of them.

It makes Buck smile; he loves both superheroes _and_ dinosaurs. 

He’s still smiling when a few moments later after politely not openly staring at the hot father and said hot father’s son. There are always more books to file. The task has gotten away from him this morning, which for once, is a welcome distraction from his sudden desire to develop (yet another) crush on a patron. 

Working in a children’s library is hardly the career he pictured for himself when he first moved out to LA. It’s almost as if he was a completely different person a few years ago. Fresh out of college and leaving everything he’d ever known behind, Buck had figured he’d go for something more exciting, more blood-pumping. And at one point, maybe he would have. But money was money, and he found paying rent in LA was far more expensive than rural Pennsylvania had ever led him to believe. 

So, he’d gotten the part-time position at the library initially, because he had bills to pay and blood-thumping careers were not in as high of a demand as he thought. 

Now he doesn’t want to leave. He wouldn’t even if he could. 

It’s hard to picture him doing anything else now that he’s here. At least for right now; this is more than enough for him. Slowing down is actually kind of _nice_ and that’s hardly a sentiment he ever thought he’d agree with. 

What’s really nice, though, is revisiting something you already know you love. Or something you once loved. Buck’s love for reading was fostered young, really young, during long days and even longer nights of solitude. With two working parents and a sister who was older and already started building her own life, Buck was a lonely child. 

Books were everything to him, back then. An escape, a fantasy, something he could look forward into eventually making his own. The possibilities were endless; tangible and comforting in a time when hardly anything about his life was. 

He kind of likes that they’re starting to mean something to him again.

Even if it isn’t necessarily in a way he ever expected.

“Excuse me, Mister?”

Buck looks up from where he’s been sorting books (completely _wrong_ , so at least he has correcting that to look forward to before his shift ends) to see the kid from before with the cool stickers. 

Buck grins. “Hey, little man. How can I help you?” 

The kid beams at him and Buck’s heart melts right in his chest. “Do you have any other books on dinosaurs? I ran out of books to read!”

He sees the stack of already-read dinosaur books the kid has stacked in front of him, which makes Buck’s grin grow a fraction. His eyes flicker a few feet away to where the kid’s father is watching them with an indulgently proud look on his face, like this is something the kid insisted on doing all by himself and he’s glad that he did. 

Buck lets his gaze linger on the man for a few seconds. Buck is _only_ human, really, and this guy is so damn attractive Buck wishes they were in a bar so he could offer to buy him a drink.

Or five. 

Buck shakes himself so he can focus on the task at hand, which is helping this adorable kid and very decidedly not thirsting over the kid’s father. 

“I’ll go pull some books for you,” Buck tells him. Dinosaurs are awesome and Buck knows where all of the good ones are kept. Hopefully. “Let me check these in for you first and I’ll go see what we have, okay?”

The kid’s nodding immediately. “Okay, thank you, Mr. Librarian,” the kid says, all energetic, endless smiles and boundless enthusiasm. Buck finds it more than a little contagious, returning the kids smile easily. 

_Mr. Librarian_. He’s not sure you can get much cuter than that. 

“I must have forgotten my name tag at home,” Buck replies, blowing out a dramatic breath. “You can call me Buck, buddy.” 

“You’re silly,” the kid giggles. 

“Finally!” Buck crows. “Someone who appreciates my sense of humor. You’re a cool kid, aren’t you? I can tell. Of course you are, greatness recognizes greatness.”

“That’s what my daddy tells me,” he replies, proudly.

Buck smiles, absolutely charmed by now. “Your dad is right,” he says, just as he checks in the last of the books back into the system. “So, tell me, what kind of dinosaur books are you looking for?”

The kid meets his gaze solemnly. “I want to read _all_ of dinosaur books.” 

“All of them?” Buck asks. 

“Yep. They’re so cool! And strong. And there are so _many_ of them.”

“That’s right, there are. What’s your favorite dinosaur?” 

"All of them." 

"Wow. You weren't kidding about being wild for dinosaurs, huh?" Buck asks. 

He giggles again. “I’m not the kind of kid who jokes about dinosaurs, Buck,” the kid replies, with far too much conviction for a child his age. Or relative age, really. 

Buck taps his head and nods towards the bookshelves behind him. “Alright, little man. I’ll go get you some books and you can pick your favorites. How does that sound? Though, I’m not a dinosaur expert like you so you might have to go easy on me.”

The kid giggles. "Okay, Buck." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  


So far, Buck has pulled three books for the kid.

He wasn’t lying to him, while he has enough common knowledge on dinosaurs and thinks they’re pretty rad, he’s hardly an expert on them. He’s grabbing blindly from guesswork and reviews on Amazon he’s only mildly sure he can trust. This is his favorite part of being a librarian for kids. While talking to them and keeping them entertained is definitely a close second, helping them find that _one_ book that will keep the spark alive for them is… well, it’s indescribable. 

It reminds him of his very own hunt for books when he was a kid, staying up at night buried under his blanket with Maddie’s (stolen) flashlight. 

Buck startles when a hand lands on his shoulder, flailing around to face whoever it is with a noise he’ll never openly admit to making. The books slide out of his grip in the chaos, scattering to the floor before he can even consider catching them.

“Oh, sh -- _crap_ ,” Buck whisper yells, successfully avoiding the curse that threatens to slip out. He watches with wide eyes as large, lightly-tanned hands start gathering up the books for Buck, who just stands there open-mouthed like a loser. “I am _so_ sorry about that,” he rushes to apologize, words coming out slightly jumbled.

There’s an amused chuckle, then he’s standing up and Buck is, of course, left staring at the attractive dad from earlier. The very one who almost single-handedly imploded his poor brain with his specific brand of good looks. Buck grins at him, quickly recovering. He’s never been one to be nervous or unsure in new conversations, and he refuses to start now. He plasters a sweet smile on his face, turning to face the man fully as he starts to pass Buck the books that had fallen. 

“I should be the one apologizing for startling you,” the man says. He’s (still) smiling, and Buck is pretty sure he’s already dead, or at the very least, he’s drowning and is about to be dead soon. 

Buck waves him off with a grin of his own. “No, don’t worry about it, man. What can I help you with?” 

“I actually just wanted to thank you.” 

Buck blinks. What? 

“You did?” he asks, raising an eyebrow in surprise. 

“I did,” the man confirms. He shuffles on his feet a little, a barely noticeable movement, like whatever he’s about to say isn’t the most comfortable to force out but he’s going to try anyway. “This is our first time here and I was -- people don’t always treat my son with kindness. Sometimes too much kindness can be just as hard for him as not enough, and most people don’t seem to understand that.”

Oh. 

Buck sees what this is about. 

“That’s not something you need to thank me for, man,” Buck assures him. “He’s a smart kid. Showed me up on my knowledge for dinosaurs, that’s for sure.” 

The man laughs. “He really is,” he agrees. “I know this is everyday for you, but--” 

“I know,” Buck assures him. “Not enough people already don’t treat kids the way they deserve to be treated It’s even worse for some. Kids are people, and I know not to forget that. You know?” 

“Thank you…” the man trails off, obviously not sure what to call him. 

Buck really needs to remember his nametag from now on. “Buck.” 

“Thank you, Buck. We need more librarians like you, and children’s libraries like this one,” the man replies. “I’m Eddie. And that’s my son, Christopher.” 

Eddie points to where Christopher is sitting at one of the children’s reading tables, a coloring book and crayons spread out in front of him while he patiently waits for Buck to get new books for him to devour. Buck grins. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Eddie,” Buck says. He lets his eyes travel up to Eddie’s and feels electricity lick pleasantly up his spine when he finds the other man already staring at him. “Oh, uh. I know Christopher’s probably the dinosaur expert in the family, but do you think these are good choices?” 

Eddie’s smile turns soft. “As long as the book is about dinosaurs, then he’ll be happy.” 

Buck doesn’t know how to tell him he wants to impress his son (mostly so he can impress Eddie himself, but dinosaurs are also something you don’t mess around about) without making it weird, so he bites his lip on a smile, instead. 

“You think?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure these will have him over the moon.” 

Buck grins. “Awesome. Thanks, man,” he says. “I think three is enough for now. I don’t want to keep the expert waiting for too long.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Knowing him, we’ll be back for more by the end of the week.” 

He doesn’t even try to hide how pleased that information makes him. “Then I guess I’ll have to keep a pile for him at the ready,” Buck jokes. They start to make their way back to where Christopher is still coloring away mindlessly. They fall into step easily with each other, and Buck finds it hard to resist the urge to lean into him as they walk. “So, you said this was you and your son’s first time here?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie sighs. “We moved here a couple weeks ago for my job.” 

“Oh, ho. A recent transplant,” Buck teases. 

“Let me guess, you’re a California native, aren’t you?” 

Buck snorts. “Not the first time I heard that one, but nope. I’m actually from the east coast. I only moved here a few years ago.” 

“That’s surprising,” the man replies, voice a little teasing. Buck wonders if there’s something else hidden in its depths; hopes there is. “You have California native written all over you.” 

“I’m choosing to take that as a compliment even if I’m almost sure it’s not.” 

They arrive back at the table then, Christopher looking up and his whole face lights up when he sees the two of them together. It morphs into the brightest beam he’s ever seen when the kid’s eyes fall on the books in Buck’s arms. 

“You found him, daddy!” 

“I did, buddy. He’s got some more books for you, too,” says Eddie. 

Buck places the books on the table, careful not to place them on top of the picture Christopher’s coloring in. 

“How do these look? I tried to pick the best ones for you.” 

Christopher’s eyes light up when his eyes fall on the biggest book of the pile. “Whoa! You found the First Big Book of Dinosaurs, Buck! I’ve wanted to read this one for _years_.” 

Eddie snorts. “You’ve only been reading dinosaur books for six months, bud.” 

Christopher shrugs. “It feels like years, daddy.” 

“I’m sure it does.” 

“I should get back to work,” Buck says, after a few moments of Christopher flipping through the book. “Unless you needed help with anything else?” 

If his voice is a tad too hopeful, it’s not like anyone would blame him. 

“I think we’re good for now,” Eddie says. “Thank you so much for your help, Buck.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Buck. I knew you would find the best books,” Christopher says, sincerely. 

“It’s no problem,” Buck replies, casually, like his heart isn’t falling out of his chest from how endearing he finds these two. “I’ll be right over there. Don’t forget to check them out before you leave!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck busies himself with sorting the books out the right way this time while Christopher and Eddie sit at that very same table. Sometimes they’re flipping through the dinosaur book spread out in front of them, other times Eddie is watching his son fondly as he colors. Buck finds himself glancing over at them every handful of minutes, eyes flickering up and down Eddie’s frame on every pass. Buck knows it’s a bad idea to develop an interest in someone he’s likely to a) never see again outside of the library and b) never have a chance with regardless, but it’s already too late. The interest is _already_ there, has been there since Buck noticed his attractive form before they’d even spoken two words to each other.

Regardless of how unprofessional it is to give his number to a patron (especially in front of said patron’s kid), Buck finds himself considering it anyway. 

He _really_ wants Eddie’s number.

There’s an undeniable connection there, one that goes beyond him being just another father in the library Buck works at. The back and forth between them had been so easy he’d forgotten he’d never seen Eddie before today. 

Despite, though, how tempting the thought is, Buck really does adore this job, and he also doesn’t want to lose it. Asking for Eddie’s number could backfire, and not even Eddie is gorgeous or intriguing enough for Buck to risk that. 

“Hi, Buck!” 

Buck grins, knowing exactly who that is without looking up. 

“Hey, little man! You ready to check out?” 

Christopher nods excitedly. “Yep.” 

“Alright,” Buck says, with a nod. “First, I’ll need to see your library card.” 

Chris digs in his pocket for something and slides the card over with a grin. Buck returns it, remembering, for a just a moment, how stoked he was for his very own. He wonders if this is the kid’s first library card, and has to suppress another truly ridiculous smile at the thought. 

“Here!” 

“Thank you, Christopher,” Buck says, looking down at the card. He scans it, then starts reaching for the books to check them out. “Now, I’m sure you’ll be done with these before then, but remember you only have a month to read all of these books and bring them back, okay?” 

“Okay, Buck.” 

“Good. Here you go, little man. Thanks for stopping in, you'll have to tell me how the books are once you finish them, okay?"

Christopher's eyes light up. "You want to know how they are?" 

Buck smiles. "Of course, I do. I want to know all about your favorite parts too."

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

Buck leans forward, grin growing as he nods. “Of course, buddy.” 

“They’re all going to be my favorite parts, so we might be there a while.” 

Buck throws his head back and laughs.

He really does hope they become some of his new regulars.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck doesn’t have to wait long for them to come back. 

It’s a slow day. They had a group of kids come in earlier in the morning for a school field trip for kindergarteners. Everyone who brought parent permission walked out with a brand new library card and a few books to kickstart the excitement about reading. They only had a couple of kids this year not opt in for a library card, on the grounds that they already had one. 

Now that they’ve left, and Buck’s settling in for the slowest stretch of his shift, he finds he has nothing to do. Books are already sorted, the kids were (surprisingly) tidy which means there’s not a lot left for him to do. 

He finds his mind wandering to Eddie because of course, it does. 

Give him an inch and he’ll take a mile.

Though he’s practically run an entire marathon where Eddie is concerned, by now. Any of the quiet moments he’s indulged in the last couple of days have been dedicated to the man who Buck can’t seem to get out of his head. Buck thought he was passed the point of developing instant crushes on people, but apparently he was just on standby until he found someone worth instantly crushing on again. 

“Hey.”

Buck doesn’t _startle_ , but it’s close, hands splaying out as he whips his head up. He knows that voice.

It’s all he’s been hearing playing back at him. 

“Hi,” Buck greets, a small smile on his face. “I wasn’t expecting you guys to be back so soon.” 

Eddie laughs. “It’s just me today,” the man replies. “Though maybe don’t tell Chris I came here without him. I don’t think he’d ever forgive me for that.” 

“Consider it a state-kept secret,” Buck teases. 

There are a few moments of silence, and then, “speaking of state-kept secrets…” Eddie trails off. “Is there any chance I could get your number?” 

Buck blinks, looking down, and it’s then that he notices Eddie doesn’t have any books in front of him. He’s here just for Buck, and that’s the thought that allows him to lean forward on a hand, looking up at Eddie with a playful smirk on his face. 

“And what kind of business do you have with a state-secret such as my phone number?” Buck shamelessly flirts. 

“I was hoping I could call you sometime,” Eddie replies, lips twitching upwards. “Preferably so we can set up a time to get coffee.” 

Buck doesn’t remain stunned for long. He jolts into action, meeting Eddie’s gaze. He leans back in his chair awkwardly, sliding a pen out of his pocket so he can grab one of the slips of paper on his desk. His hands shake as he writes his number out, and is proud of himself when he still manages to slide it over with a flirtatious grin. 

“I don’t start my shifts until nine in the morning, usually, if that works for you.” 

Eddie smiles. “It works for me tomorrow.” 

“Then the least you can do is text me where you want us to meet for our date.” 

“That does sound reasonable,” Eddie agrees. “I’ll text you.” 

“I look forward to it. Have a good rest of your day, Eddie.” 

“You too, Buck.” 

Buck’s heart gives a pathetic little thump in his chest as he watches Eddie walk out of the library the same very way he came, all the more obvious he was only there for Buck, to begin with. 

It’s almost too much to take. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


**From:** Unknown Number   
Hey, Buck. This is Eddie. Does tomorrow 8 am @ Fransico’s on Murphy & Rose work for you? 

Buck grins. 

**To:** Eddie   
That’s perfect :-) 

**To:** Eddie   
See you then, Eddie. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'bright idea' by mother mother.
> 
> feel free to prompt/talk/yell at me on my tumblr @breweroses :) 
> 
> p.s. will probably be posting a couple more fics today (hopefully). sorry to anyone and everyone subscribed to me as an author for the spam asdklfh


End file.
